Made in Heaven
by Sarai GN
Summary: El verdadero amor jamás es fácil. ¿Qué harías si solo dispones de 30 años para encontrar a tu alma gemela? Si ellos no se encuentran en ese período de tiempo, no se volverán a ver jamás, ni en esta vida ni en otras futuras, y ninguno de los dos será verdaderamente feliz. Adaptación
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es una adaptación a la película del mismo nombre.**

_Capítulo beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)_

Gracias sis, por tu paciencia y por animarme a publicarla nuevamente, por apoyarme y escucharme cuando despotricaba porque la inspiración no venía. Eres un sol nena, te amodoro al infinito y más allá, lo sabes.

Nota de autor al final del capi. Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**_"El verdadero amor no es aquel que complace a la mirada, sino aquel que a pesar de las faltas, sigue latiendo en nuestro corazón"…_**

**Prólogo**

La vida de Anthony Masen no era perfecta, pero morirse fue lo mejor que le podía ocurrir, aunque él no deseaba que su existencia llegara al fin. Había perdido su empleo y su novia se había comprometido con otro hombre, por lo que decidió dejar su ciudad natal de Forks y dirigirse a California en busca de una nueva vida.

En el camino se encuentra con un accidente que le ha ocurrido a una familia: su coche se ha caído a un río, quedando todos atrapados en su interior. Sin dudarlo, se lanza al agua para rescatar a todos, pero tras conseguirlo, él no logró salir con vida. En el cielo, Anthony se encuentra con Marie, un alma nueva que nunca ha estado en la tierra. Creada en el cielo, todo en ella es pureza e inocencia. Tras el encuentro, ambos saben que han encontrado su alma gemela, decidiendo casarse y pasar juntos la eternidad. Pero el verdadero amor jamás es fácil, ni siquiera en el cielo. Justo antes de su boda, Marie es enviada a la tierra para cumplir su primer ciclo de vida como Isabella Swan. Convencido de que no puede existir su verdadera felicidad sin ella, Anthony le suplica a Aro Vulturi, la persona que manda allí, que lo vuelva a enviar a la tierra para que puedan estar juntos. El enigmático y divertido Aro acepta de mala gana, y le da a Anthony 30 años para encontrarla. No obstante, éste acuerdo lleva algunas estipulaciones importantes:

Una vez en la tierra, ni Anthony ni Marie recordarán sus experiencias en el cielo. Además, si ellos no se encuentran en ese período de tiempo, no se volverán a ver jamás, ni en ésta vida ni en otras futuras, y ninguno de los dos será verdaderamente feliz.

Comprendiendo los obstáculos, pero sabiendo que si se tiene fe todo es posible, Anthony renace como Edward Cullen y emprende una odisea de 30 años, que le obliga a cruzar todo un continente en busca de la felicidad eterna.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

La historia la había publicado hace unos meses, pero por falta de tiempo y situaciones familiares que se salieron de control ya no pude continuarla, luego recibí reviews **anónimos** donde me insultaban y reclamaban por dejarla en pausa, en medio del caos que era mi vida en esos días, decidí mejor eliminarla, porque no estaba de ánimos ni tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de gente.

Me disculpo con todas las chicas que la leían, no les avisé con anticipación y fue una falta de respeto de mi parte. Pero aquí estoy de regreso, en unos días salgo de vacaciones del trabajo y podré avanzar la historia. Por el momento subiré los primeros 6 capis que ya tenía, no los subo de junto para que me dé tiempo de escribir, pero prometo no dejarla en el aire ésta vez.

Muchas gracias a Rosie por el tráiler que hizo del fic (hace meses), el link está en mi perfil.

Gracias a Yoa Parolini por la hermosa portada! Me encantan tus portadas cariño! Eres grosa.

Gracias a Mallory Stewart, Alexa V Ramos, Esmeralda Rodríguez, Eliz Castro, Maru Debuchy, Yangelis Serrano, Luz Aida Duarte por preguntar por la historia en FFAD y por su apoyo.

A mis sisters, Solecito, YOa, Eve, Yeya y Sool por todo su apoyo, las llevo en mi corazón. Las amodoro!


	2. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación a la película del mismo nombre.**

_Capítulo beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)_

_Pandy, muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo! Eres un sol, en medio de tus traducciones y tus historias, aún así te haces tiempo para betearme. Te quiero mucho!_

_Gracias a Danny por ayudarme con la historia, me encanta cómo queda cuando me devuelves los capis, le das más sentimiento y emoción a los personajes, y en tus palabras: más drama (es broma jajaja). Ya ves que tienen razón las chicas del grupo para nombrarnos el dúo malvado, en serio eres mi otra mitad, mil gracias cariño!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

FORKS, WASHINGTON 1980

Anthony y Elizabeth Masen, eran un matrimonio que a pesar de sus 28 años de casados, se amaban como el primer día. Tenían un hijo al que nombraron Anthony, igual que su padre, quien creció viendo esa delicadeza con la que sus padres se trataban, ese amor que destilaban, aquella dulzura con la que lo trataban, y creció deseando esa clase de amor para él, algún día formar una familia, tener su propio hogar, mirar a su esposa con los mismos ojos de borrego que su padre veía a su madre, con aquella adoración que pronunciaba su nombre. Le enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres, a valorar la santidad del matrimonio, a ser fiel, comprensivo, atento y a no jugar con el corazón de los demás.

Tony, como lo llamaban de cariño, se encontraba feliz con su vida, tenía un buen trabajo y tenía una novia de la cual estaba enamorado. Su nombre era Bree Tanner, se habían conocido en el instituto y habían comenzado una relación en el último año. Eran novios de secundaria. Él siempre había considerado poético casarse con su primer amor, saber que su corazón y el de ella no habían amado a nadie más, pensar que simplemente ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Llevaban juntos ya varios años y él sabía que les quedaban muchos años más, ya que él quería compartir su vida con ella, quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos, quería que fuera con ella con quien construyera un hogar, llegar después del trabajo y que ella lo recibiera con un beso, le tuviera lista la cena y se sentaran a hablar sobre su día, al llegar la noche, acostar a sus hijos y antes de dormir hacerle el amor a su esposa, para, a la mañana siguiente, amanecer a su lado y empezar un nuevo día con ella. Aunque, bueno, esos eran sus planes, lo que él no sabía era que el destino le tenía preparado algo totalmente diferente.

Él se levantaba temprano cada mañana para ir a su trabajo, era maestro de secundaria, le apasionaba enseñar a nuevos jóvenes, le gustaba mucho su profesión, siempre tener un nuevo método de enseñanza para ellos, para atraer su atención, ya que sabía que la química era algo complicada y tal vez una materia que no a muchos les gustaba, por eso se proponía cada día atraer su curiosidad con algo nuevo, algún proyecto alocado, algún nuevo experimento, después de todo, por algo él era el maestro más querido y respetado por los estudiantes. Tenía carisma y verdadera vocación por la enseñanza, sin tomar en cuenta que era excesivamente guapo, el cabello cobrizo despeinado que le daba un aire de eterna juventud, con un cuerpo atlético de músculos largos y marcados; elegante, unos asombrosos ojos, muy expresivos, de color verde jade, una boca grande de labios bien definidos y emanaba una potente aura felina a su alrededor, de hombre seguro de sí mismo. La mitad de las estudiantes suspiraban por él, se perdían en sus pensamientos cada vez que lo veían pasar por los corredores, ese hombre parecía descendiente directo de los dioses griegos.

Así transcurrió todo el año escolar, pero al llegar el final del ciclo el señor Green, el director del instituto, lo mandó a llamar a su oficina, aunque él no sabía que era para darle malas noticias. Le dijo que estaban recortando personal por lo que ya no iban a tener maestro de química, maestro de física y maestro de matemáticas por separado, sino que las tres materias se las iban a asignar a uno solo. Él, emocionado, pensó que se las iban a dar a él, y eso encajaba a la perfección con sus planes de empezar una nueva vida con Bree, ya que tendría una mejor paga y podría entonces dedicarse a buscar una casa para empezar ya su vida con ella. Podría comprar el anillo para pedirle matrimonio y no tardarían mucho en fijar fecha…

Pero, para su mala suerte, el director le dijo que las tres asignaturas se las darían al señor Banner, ya que por tener antigüedad en el instituto y habiendo dado con anterioridad cada una de esas materias, él era la persona perfecta para el puesto, por lo que le dio las gracias por los años laborados, le dijo que podría contar con una buena carta de recomendación, que incluso podría ayudarle recomendándole otros lugares dónde podría seguir enseñando.

Salió completamente decepcionado, no podía creer que acabaran de despedirlo. Después de todo, sus alumnos estaban encantados con él, jamás había dado problemas y se llevaba muy bien con los demás maestros.

Esto echaba a perder todos sus planes; sin trabajo no podría pedirle a Bree que se casara con él, no podría meterse en la deuda de una casa, tampoco. No sabía, muchos menos, cómo dar la noticia a sus padres. Sabía que ellos lo apoyarían, que no lo juzgarían y que tampoco era una gran tragedia, pero no quería decepcionarlos, mucho menos quería decepcionar a Bree.

Anduvo toda la tarde caminando por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, pensando qué haría, dónde podría conseguir trabajo, ya que, el instituto de Forks era el único que había en ese pueblo, así que sus posibilidades de seguir enseñando allí eran nulas, eso implicaba trabajar en otro estado, y sobre todo, convencer a Bree de que lo siguiera, pero no sabía de qué otra cosa trabajar, le apasionaba su profesión, no quería dedicarse a algo más.

Por unas semanas no dijo nada. Pensó y pensó en qué hacer, así que esas semanas se distanció de Bree, se sentía indigno de ella, no quería su lástima ni quería preocuparla, así que prefirió callar. Al no tener dinero evitaba las salidas con ella, ya no iban al cine con la misma frecuencia, ya no salían a cenar, se limitaban a caminar por las noches o ver televisión en la casa de ella o de él, luego el contacto se limitó a llamadas telefónicas, ya que él se enfrascó en su búsqueda de otro empleo. Mandó papelería a todas las escuelas cercanas, a toda la península de Olympia y también a Seattle, y a otras no tan cercanas, ya que mandaría también a otros estados como Nueva York y California.

Al cabo de tres meses, justo cuando terminaban las vacaciones, recibió una llamada de una escuela en California: un maestro había renunciado a última hora y no tenían reemplazo, el director de esa escuela era amigo del señor Green, y lo recomendó tan bien que cuando vieron sus datos y recomendaciones no dudaron en llamarlo. Necesitaban que enseñara aparte de química, física y matemática, rió por la ironía del asunto, ya que esas mismas materias tenía ahora el señor Banner. La paga era muy buena, le ayudaban a buscar dónde vivir, y le ofrecían bastantes comodidades, ya que Green se lo había encargado mucho a su amigo, diciéndole que era su chico estrella, que había tenido que dejarlo ir porque la Junta Directiva había preferido quedarse con lo viejo conocido que lo nuevo por conocer, pero que el chico tenía muy buenas ideas, era innovador y que tendrían suerte de tenerlo.

Brincó de alegría con esa llamada pues el tiempo se le había agotado, ya que, mes y medio atrás, sus padres se encontraban en el supermercado del pueblo y se toparon con el director, él les preguntó cómo se encontraba Anthony después de la mala noticia que había recibido, ya que aún no había podido recomendarlo, pero al ver el signo de interrogación estampado en el rostro de la pareja les contó que lo había tenido que despedir, que estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo, buscando viejos amigos y cobrando favores. Sus padres se sentían tristes por la falta de confianza de su hijo, él trató de explicarles que no quería decepcionarlos ni preocuparlos, pero ellos le dijeron que jamás se decepcionarían de él, pero que no podía esperar que no se preocuparan, pues ese era el trabajo de un padre y ellos siempre estarían preocupados por su hijo, pero le dijeron que lo apoyaban en todo.

Quien no lo tomó bien fue Bree, pues al principio no entendió por qué su novio se había alejado de ella, pues todavía no estaba al tanto de que lo habían despedido. Pensó que él ya se había cansado de estar en una relación que al parecer no tenía futuro, después de todo eran ya muchos años de noviazgo y aún no formalizaban. Pensó que ya no la amaba como antes y se entristeció mucho. Se preocupó, ya que, ella no se estaba haciendo más joven, así que, para desquitarse le pagó con el mismo distanciamiento que él le había dado.

Empezó a frecuentar a Diego, quien era el mejor amigo de Anthony. Al principio no fue nada romántico, simplemente fue casualidad, ella necesitaba hablar con alguien y se lo encontró en la cafetería del pueblo un día justo después de haber discutido con Tony. Ella le contó sobre el distanciamiento con su novio, le habló de sus sospechas y él la escuchó atentamente, pues Diego tampoco estaba al tanto del despido de Tony.

Al día siguiente se lo volvió a encontrar y platicaron durante horas, él la aconsejó, le dijo que hablara con Tony sobre sus miedos, que le preguntara qué estaba sucediendo, pero ella no quiso tocar ese tema y le suplicó que hablaran de otra cosa, así que la conversación se desvió a los sueños que ella tenía; cómo anhelaba formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos. Siguieron encontrándose varias veces, las primeras fueron casuales y las conversaciones dejaron de ser sobre Tony para centrarse en ellos, luego fueron intencionales haciendo que despertara el amor, descubriendo que tenían mucho en común, que ambos deseaban lo mismo, que el estar juntos se sentía bien, disfrutaban inmensamente de su compañía, de sus conversaciones, anhelando pasar más tiempo juntos.

El día que Anthony se decidió a contarle a Bree de su desempleo ella puso el grito en el cielo, no podía creer que su novio estuviera sin trabajo, ella tenía sus propios sueños y un desempleado no entraba en ellos. No porque fuera una oportunista, sino porque ella ya quería formar su propio hogar y el que Tony no tuviera trabajo solo alargaba lo inevitable. Se sentía traicionada, pues él no había confiado lo suficiente en ella para contarle desde el principio, y eso terminó de confirmar sus sospechas de que ella realmente no era importante para él. Eso la acercó aún más a Diego.

Una noche, después de aceptar el empleo en California, Tony llevó a cenar a Bree. Esa cena era especial para él, pues la sorprendería con la noticia de su nuevo empleo y la propuesta de que lo acompañara.

Pero ¿quién pensaría que al final de la noche el sorprendido fuera Tony?

—Bree, quiero disculparme contigo por haberte ocultado lo de mi despido, sé que estuvo mal, que te fallé, pero no fue por falta de confianza, es solo que me avergüenza. —Suspiró, animándose a mirar esos profundos ojos negros, encontrándose con una mirada perpleja, por lo que se apresuró para explicarse mejor—. Hay tantas cosas que quiero darte, tantos planes que tengo contigo, que el hecho de estar desempleado me los echaba a perder; sabes que te amo, que quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero llevar a cabo todos los planes que hemos tenido siempre —hablaba atropelladamente, sin siquiera respirar—. Tengo que contarte una buena noticia, conseguí empleo en California, nena, con un mejor sueldo y muchas comodidades, quiero que vengas conmigo —aseguró mirándola con sinceridad y esperanza—, múdate conmigo, empecemos nuestra vida juntos ahora, hagamos realidad nuestros sueños. ¿Qué dices, nena?

Clavó los ojos en ella, esperando que de verdad pudiera perdonarlo y olvidar todo lo malo, que finalmente pudieran seguir en donde se habían quedado antes de todo el desastre por el que Anthony se había visto sumergido. Bree lo miró por unos segundos, sus ojos no expresaban nada, antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

—Tony. —Esa era su salida perfecta, la oportunidad que había estado esperando—. No quiero dejar Forks, no quiero dejar a mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo, mi vida entera, todo, solo por seguirte…

—Nena, entiendo lo que dices, de verdad lo hago —la interrumpió el cobrizo—, pero no puedo quedarme, aquí no consigo trabajo, ¿de qué voy a vivir, entonces? Además, es una excelente oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, haría lo que más amo, pero para disfrutarlo, necesito a mi lado a quien más amo.

Bree suspiró, sus palabras eran dulces y sinceras, lástima que para ella era demasiado tarde.

—No estoy pidiéndote que te quedes. —Sabía que esto sería duro para él, pero era mejor hacerlo de una vez—. No quiero que lo hagas, es una buena oportunidad para ti y debes aprovecharla…

—Espera, no quieres que me quede pero tampoco vienes conmigo; ¿qué estás proponiendo, entonces? —El joven estaba confundido, no esperaba que ella saltara de felicidad por la mudanza, pero tampoco esperó esa reacción—. ¿Que tengamos una relación a distancia?

—No, Tony, no quiero una relación así, "_amor de lejos, felices los cuatro"_, verás… —La pobre chica no sabía ni por dónde empezar—. Estos meses me han servido para darme cuenta de que nuestra relación no era tan fuerte como creímos, no importa lo que digas, para mí fue un golpe duro tu falta de confianza, porque eso es lo que fue, aunque digas lo contrario, me hizo replantearme todo, me di cuenta de que realmente no somos el uno para el otro —aseguró, mirando esos profundos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué? La confianza nunca fue el problema, ya te lo dije, me avergonzaba, no entiendo por qué eso hizo que tuvieras que replantearte la relación… ¿qué sucede, Bree? —Estaba empezando a molestarse, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y sospechaba que los verdaderos motivos fuesen otros.

La chica sintió que la adrenalina subía hasta su cabeza, molesta porque esto fuera tan complicado, comenzó a desesperarse.

—Estamos terminando, ¡eso es lo que sucede! Yo no quiero irme a ningún lado y tú te vas, pues lo lógico es que esto se acabe, ya te lo dije: no quiero una relación a distancia contigo, simplemente, no quiero una relación contigo y punto. —Anthony parpadeó, totalmente fuera de sí. Quizás había entendido mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en tono elevado, ya que pasó de estar molesto a furioso—. Supongo que después de tantos años juntos merezco una explicación, por lo menos. —La misma furia que invadía a Anthony, recorrió gradualmente a la joven.

—Estoy enamorada de Diego —soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Empezó como una amistad, yo necesitaba hablar con alguien y él me escuchó, fue mi apoyo cuando te distanciaste, pero de esa amistad nació el amor, no necesitamos un noviazgo largo, como el nuestro, para darnos cuenta de que queremos estar juntos toda nuestra vida, que el amor que nos tenemos es más fuerte que todo, que lucharemos por ese amor contra todos. Diego me propuso matrimonio, no lo dudé ni por un segundo y acepté. A pesar de que todo empezó mal, se sintió correcto. —Hasta ella se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que le contó toda la verdad y su voz se apagó repentinamente.

El joven la miró realmente sorprendido, de todos los difíciles panoramas que se imaginó, jamás pasó por su mente justo éste.

—¿Diego? ¡¿Cómo?! —gritó furioso—. ¿Mi casi hermano, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida… Diego?

—Sí. —Fue un susurro lo que salió de sus labios, hasta ese momento comprendió la magnitud de sus acciones, el grado de su traición y el nivel del dolor que estaba causando en ese momento al que, hasta hace unos meses, había considerado su verdadero amor, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Anthony estaba devastado y furioso, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: se habían burlado de él. Su novia y su mejor amigo se iban a casar y él era el último en enterarse, pues ya Diego había pedido la mano de Bree formalmente ante sus padres y ya habían incluso fijado fecha para la boda, la cual se llevaría a cabo para las fiestas decembrinas. Aún no podía creerlo, se sentía como si estuviera viviendo una película de terror. Pero cuando Bree abandonó el restaurante, cuando gradualmente las demás personas también comenzaron a hacerlo, hasta que no quedaba nadie más que él, fue que comprendió que no estaba durmiendo. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a su supuesto mejor amigo, o a su novia, a quien él había considerado el amor de su vida.

Esa noche llegó a su casa hundido en un estupor entre el dolor y la rabia, el corazón bombeaba con fuerza en sus oídos sin permitirle concentrarse en nada, a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo, trató de poner su mejor cara antes de entrar. No quería contarle a sus padres todavía, pues no quería entristecerlos y él necesitaba tiempo, después de todo, ellos consideraban a Bree como a una hija. Ella ya era parte de la familia, y Diego desde siempre fue como otro hijo para ellos, a fin de cuentas, Diego y Tony habían sido amigos desde el kínder, e incluso lo consideraba su hermano.

Con mayor determinación, tenía que salir de Forks. Realmente necesitaba nuevos aires, otra vida, y California le quedaba perfecto, pues estaría lo suficientemente lejos de la "feliz pareja" y de los chismes y las miradas de lástima de la gente, pero más que nada, le daría la oportunidad a su corazón de sanar.

Se despidió de su padre con un abrazo, besó la frente de su madre y ella se abrazó a él, llorando; sin pensarlo por más tiempo, subió sus maletas a su auto y emprendió camino, decidido a comenzar una nueva vida ya que las cosas no habían resultado como él quería, en una noche había perdido a su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, y a su novia. Había perdido sus esperanzas y parte de su vida.

Iba a medio camino de California cuando vio varios coches parados cerca de un puente, pensó en seguir de largo, pero la curiosidad pudo más y finalmente se estacionó a un lado de la carretera para averiguar qué sucedía. Había mucha gente alrededor, algunos llorando y otros gritando. Se hizo paso entre la gente para poder ver cuál era el alboroto, qué era lo que tenía a la gente en ese estado.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del puente no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, un carro estaba en medio del lago y se estaba hundiendo, había dos niños dentro llorando y gritando y una señora que, al parecer, estaba atrapada. Nadie hacía nada, todos lloraban y sollozaban alrededor pero eran incapaces de moverse. El joven se quedó paralizado por unos segundos debido el shock inicial, pero luego se enfureció al ver que realmente nadie haría nada para salvarlos, no sería parte de esas personas.

Nunca pensó que los minutos que transcurrieron a la decisión que tomó, serían los últimos que viviría.

Se tiró sin pensarlo dos veces al lago para rescatar a los niños, el agua helada le quemó la piel, pero nada de eso le importó mientras nadaba fuertemente hasta llegar al vehículo, quebró el vidrio trasero con su codo y se abrió paso dentro del mismo. Batallando y bufando por el esfuerzo, logró zafarle el cinturón al primer niño, quien tendría unos seis años de edad, y lo llevó a la orilla. Algunos hombres, al ver que él iba con el niño a cuestas, se apresuraron a socorrerlo, por lo que Tony regresó al lago en busca del segundo niño, tenía que darse prisa. Volvió a entrar por la ventana trasera y con mayor dificultad logró zafar el seguro de la silla infantil, que tenía presa a una niña de unos tres años de edad, la pobre castañeaba de frío y su llanto apenas era un murmullo. Como pudo la soltó y nadó con fuerzas de regreso a la orilla, pues el carro seguía hundiéndose, ya en la orilla la recibieron más hombres.

Miró de nuevo hacia el lago, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado por el esfuerzo, pero tenía que rescatar a la madre de esos niños, el carro casi cubierto no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Tony nadó con más rapidez dentro del lago y alcanzó a entrar hasta el asiento del piloto que se encontraba ya sumergido por completo. Luchó contra el cinturón de la señora, pues estaba atorado. Ella movía los brazos frenéticamente, su rostro torneándose azulado. Anthony supo que ya no podía respirar, por lo que bajo el agua, le dio respiración boca a boca, quedándose ya sin el poco oxígeno que tenía, pero no importaba. La tomó del codo y con fuerza la jaló para llevarla a la orilla. Maniobrando dentro del pequeño espacio, no supo cómo su pie se atoró en el volante del carro, pero por más que intentaba forcejear no podía soltarse, entre más luchaba más perdía las fuerzas y supo que solamente uno de los dos podría lograrlo. En un arrebato, logró darle impulso a la madre de esos niños para que pudiera salir mientras él intentaba con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas zafar su pie. La señora débilmente flotó en el agua, jadeando por la falta de aire, varias personas entraron para ayudarla y lograron llevarla a la orilla, donde fue recibida por sus hijos, esperaron con el corazón en un puño a que el valeroso joven que los había rescatado saliera, pero Tony nunca pudo salir del agua.

El 25 de agosto de 1980, Anthony Masen murió ahogado.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y contestar a cada una de ustedes, gracias a las lectoras silenciosas por sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Besos, Sarai


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capítulo beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación a la película del mismo nombre.**

* * *

**La historia es una colaboración entre DannySk y yo, espero que les guste! Mil gracias, nena por toda tu ayuda. Besos.**

**Gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber que les está gustando la historia, a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Les deseo que tengan felices fiestas, una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo! Bendiciones para todas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**_Divina tú – Carlos Macías_**

EN EL CIELO

Anthony sentía el cuerpo liviano, como si estuviera flotando. Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento y cada vez era más consciente de su cuerpo, de sus manos, de sus piernas, por un momento creyó que había salido del agua, que había logrado soltar su pie y llegado a la orilla, un momentáneo alivio lo recorrió con el mero pensamiento. Abrió finalmente los ojos y parpadeó deslumbrado, cuando su vista logró ajustarse a la luz se sorprendió al ver a su abuela paterna. Ambos se encontraban en una habitación completamente blanca, no había absolutamente nada alrededor, nada de muebles, nada de ventanas, nada. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, ni incertidumbre, se sentía envuelto en una profunda y cálida paz. Su abuela sonrió y se acercó a él para explicarle que estaba aquí para darle la bienvenida, le habían informado que él llegaría ese día y que ella sería la encargada de recibirlo.

―Pero abuela, sigo sin comprender. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?... ―dijo un muy sorprendido Tony, seguía sin entender cómo era que su abuela estaba frente a él, ni tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba explicándole―, si tú estás muerta...

―¡Oh, cariño! Tú también ―le respondió su abuela con una triste sonrisa―. No lograste salir del agua y desgraciadamente moriste ahogado. Ahora estás en el cielo, yo fui enviada para recibirte, pensaron que sería más fácil para ti si venía algún familiar en vez de la guía que se te asignaría, que te sentirías más seguro y cómodo conmigo, aunque más adelante Aro te visitará…

―¿Quiere decir… que de verdad morí? ―preguntó aún incrédulo.

―Sí, hijo, aunque déjame decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, había tanta gente solo viendo y ninguno pudo tirarse al agua para rescatar a esa familia, en cambio tú, sin pensarlo tanto, te sumergiste y los rescataste, ellos viven gracias a tu valentía. ―Su abuela estaba hinchada de orgullo por su nieto. Anthony parpadeó confundido, todo era tan raro.

―¿Qué va a pasar con mis padres ahora? ¿Ya saben que fallecí? ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia? ¿Quién cuidará de ellos ahora? Tengo tantas preguntas que…

―Tranquilo hijo ―interrumpió el cúmulo de preguntas que tenía Tony―, no te preocupes por ellos, ambos son fuertes y van a salir adelante, confía en mí cuando te digo que se van a sentir tan orgullosos como lo estoy yo. Ahora no es momento de preguntas, realmente aquí arriba ya eso no tiene importancia. ¿Quieres que te lleve a conocer o prefieres que te enseñe dónde vas a vivir? ¿Prefieres vivir tu solo o te gustaría compartir una temporada con tu abuela? ―dijo ella tratando de distraer a un todavía muy confundido Tony.

―Prefiero ir contigo si no es molestia. ―Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello―. Aún no estoy del todo listo para conocer aquí, creo que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo todo, no es de todos los días que uno se muere… ―Suspiró mientras buscaba los ojos de su abuela, ella estaba sonriendo, lo que inundó de calidez su corazón―. Aunque es bueno verte después de tantos años.

―¡Perfecto! Vamos entonces.

Y así se lo llevó a su casa, le mostró cuál sería su habitación y le dejó solo para que pudiera descansar. Después del susto inicial, que cualquiera debería tener al enterarse de su propia muerte, le quedó el consuelo de que estaba en el cielo, después de todo no había sido una mala persona, no había decepcionado a sus padres.

Le dijo a su abuela que quería conocer, que la curiosidad por saber cómo era el cielo realmente no le permitiría quedarse encerrado pensando en algo que ya no podría remediar, ella encantada lo tomó de la mano y le explicó cómo era que ellos se "transportaban".

―Puedes hacerlo a caballo como lo hacen algunos aquí, o puedes hacerlo en carro, como tú prefieras, creo que es cuestión de gustos y de la época en que viviste en la tierra, pero yo por lo menos, prefiero usar el método más rápido y práctico, solamente tienes que pensar en el lugar al que quieras ir y concentrarte, y cuando lo hayas hecho, aparecerás ahí. Si quieres buscar a alguien, algún amigo que esté aquí arriba, piensa en él y concéntrate en su rostro, y en seguida lo encontrarás. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Tony se quedó pensando por un momento en alguien a quien quisiera ver, se acordó de su abuelo materno y en seguida supo a quién quería visitar ―Creo que quiero ver a mi abuelo, el padre de mamá, después de todo ella siempre dijo que él estaría cuidándola desde acá arriba, ¿podemos buscarlo?

―Por supuesto muchacho, piensa en él, enfócate en su rostro, y entonces lo encontrarás.

Sólo que a Tony no se le dio muy bien al principio ese método de transporte, pues al primer intento, desapareció y volvió a aparecer con tanta rapidez, que su abuela se asustó. Él se excusó diciéndole que había pensado en ella que por eso apareció a su lado nuevamente. Ambos se rieron y continuaron con la práctica.

Los siguientes intentos tampoco fueron exitosos, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pensaba en la casa de su abuela con tanta frecuencia, que volvía a aparecer ahí. Frustrado dejó de intentarlo unos días, dijo que después visitaría a su abuelo. Decidió dedicarse a otras cosas, veía a su abuela pintar y quiso hacerlo, aunque la pintura nunca fue su fuerte, por lo que no se le dio muy bien, luego decidió probar con la música, su abuela tenía un piano de cola hermoso, negro, imponente, así que se sentó y empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas.

Al principio era más bulla que otra cosa, no lograba coordinar los sonidos, después empezó a concentrarse realmente en emitir algún sonido coherente, y de repente, ahí estaba, tocando el piano. Su abuela le dijo que así como le había resultado eso, era como funcionaba con el transporte. Pero él prefirió la música, y se dedicó un buen tiempo a mejorar. En el cielo era más fácil aprender las cosas o tal vez era que el tiempo no se daba igual que en la tierra, no sabía y no le importaba, él quería dominar el piano y se dedicó de lleno a hacerlo.

Cuando al fin le dio una nueva oportunidad al transporte y a buscar a su abuelo, inconscientemente pensó en la música, y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un gran salón, completamente vacío, no había nada más que un gran piano, verdaderamente hermoso, y alguien de espaldas, sentada en el banco, tocándolo magistralmente, era una melodía completamente hermosa. La música lo llamaba, así que no le importó haberse desviado de su visita original, y comenzó a caminar tratando de acercarse para escuchar mejor y ver a la persona que lo tocaba maravillosamente, era increíble cómo se movían esos dedos blancos sobre las teclas, la velocidad y precisión con que lo hacían, y cada vez la melodía sonaba mucho mejor.

_Divina tú, divino el aire__  
__que te envuelve como un tul__  
__y va bordando entre tu pelo la virtud__  
__de ser un sueño que__  
__me abraza con su luz…_

Al llegar, se quedó impactado por lo que veía. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, había una aparición. Tenía que serlo porque nunca antes se había sentido tan deslumbrado. Un ángel, completamente hermosa, la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, sabía que sólo en el cielo podría existir semejante deidad, ya que tanta belleza debía estar prohibida en la tierra.

Era una mujer blanca como la porcelana, su piel parecía ser de la más fina seda, resplandecía de una manera espectacular, su cabello era color caoba y sus ojos eran de un verde azulado intenso, profundo, que te invitaba a perderte en ellos, parecía que su mirada no tuviera principio ni fin; su nariz era pequeña y respingada, perfecta para tan perfecto rostro, sus mejillas eran del rosado más hermoso que había visto jamás, como aquellos atardeceres que solo se veían en pinturas, y sus labios eran carnosos y pequeños, rosados al igual que sus mejillas, éstos esbozaban una sonrisa tan angelical, que se quedó ensimismado observándola, no podía creer que ese ángel sonriera de una manera tan pura, tan bella, tan natural, y que detrás de esa sonrisa hubiera una dentadura tan blanca como la leche, como el algodón, aquellos dientes perfectos, totalmente simétricos.

El ángel lo observaba, y de sus labios salió el mejor sonido que jamás haya escuchado, una risa musical, al cielo mismo, que se juró en ese momento que haría lo que fuera para oír siempre ese hermoso sonido.

_Divina tú y tu sonrisa__  
__que ilumina mi camino__  
__tan cercado con espinas__  
__con historias__  
__con heridas que sanaron__  
__cuando apareciste tú…_

―Hola, mi nombre es Marie ―saludó el ángel, y su voz era un sonido tan o más hermoso que su risa, que lo dejó más embobado―, ¿qué te trae por acá? ― preguntó.

Tony no podía salir de su asombro, no podía tener un pensamiento coherente, simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que ese espectacular ángel. Sin pensarlo se encontró boqueando, sin poder ordenar sus ideas.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, pero eso definitivamente no ayudó a que la razón regresara a su cabeza. Tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, de medidas perfectas, aquel que estás convencido que nunca nadie podría tener en la tierra, porque no había cirujano que pudiera mejorar el trabajo que Dios mismo hizo ahí, por algo todo lo que Dios hacía era perfecto. Su caminar era completamente agraciado, ágil, parecía como que danzaba, como si fuese la mejor balletista del mundo y cada paso fuera perfectamente interpretado. Definitivamente toda ella era una obra de arte. Llevaba un vestido azul, que hacía contraste con su blanca piel, ni tallado ni suelto, a la medida, para marcar cada curva de ese precioso cuerpo pero sin resaltarlo, era largo, le llegaba a los tobillos.

―¿Te perdiste y necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó el ángel―. Yo soy una guía, así que puedo enseñarte los alrededores y aclarar cualquier duda que tengas, ese es mi trabajo después de todo. ―Sonrió, y eso lo deslumbró más―. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí, cierto? Aro me dijo que había un recién llegado y que le enseñaría todo sobre el cielo. ¿Eres tú?

En ese momento él deseó más que nada ser el afortunado de tenerla como guía.

―No lo sé. ―Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decirle, su cabeza no pensaba coherentemente todavía―. ¿Aro? ―inquirió, pues era la segunda vez que lo oía mencionar. Ella rio nuevamente y el volvió a perderse en esa sonido musical.

―¿Aún no conoces a Aro? ―indagó sorprendida.

Anthony negó con la cabeza, pues en realidad no sabía quién era ese hombre de quien le hablaban.

―¿Es Dios? ―Fue todo lo que logró articular.

―No, Aro es el encargado aquí en el cielo, de la parte logística por así decirlo, él se encarga de los recién llegados, y de los que mandan a la tierra ―contestó divertida.

―¿Mandar a la tierra? —preguntó confundido.

―Sí —contestó ella―, todos en algún momento vuelven a la tierra, tu alma regresa y vuelves a nacer.

―¿Quiere decir que regresaré? ―No supo por qué, pero se sintió inquieto, no quería dejar de ver al ángel―. ¿Tú ya has regresado? ―inquirió curioso.

―No, yo soy un alma nueva ―respondió el ángel―, no he estado en la tierra todavía, aunque te confieso que me gustaría mucho conocerla.

En ese momento Tony se juró que le contaría todo lo que ella quisiese saber sobre la tierra, desde el más pequeño detalle.

―Yo puedo contarte todo lo que quieras saber. ―Aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con ella.

―Y yo entonces te enseñaré el cielo ―convino entonces ella.

Ella extendió la mano para que él la tomara y así guiarlo. El joven parpadeó aturdido pero no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se la sujetó. En cuanto se tocaron ambos se estremecieron por el contacto, ya que ninguno había sentido algo similar; ella entonces lo llevó por la mejor travesía que hubiese experimentado nunca, primero lo llevo a un jardín completamente hermoso, con un pequeño lago en medio, rodeado de árboles y flores de todos colores, azules, rojas, blancas, rosadas, amarillas, que transmitían aquella paz que solo en el cielo se puede conseguir, a un costado del jardín había una pequeña fuente de piedra que daba la impresión que de ahí nacía el dichoso lago, la piedra estaba ya verde de tanta vegetación, subieron por unas gradas también de piedra, rodeadas de más árboles y flores coloridas, que atravesaba todo el jardín, se sentaron y lo único que ambos pudieron hacer, fue verse a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras, su mirada lo decía todo.

Después lo llevó a conocer las distintas ciudades, ella le explicó que cada quien construía su casa a su gusto, si prefería en ciudad, ya fuera casa o apartamento, o en el campo, o en medio del bosque, rodeado de más casas o en solitario, habían edificios altos o bajos de apartamentos, habían casas en tipo residenciales, en ese momento él recordó su casa y entonces aparecieron en su sala. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, los sillones cafés a un lado de la chimenea, las mesitas de esquina con las fotos de sus padres en su boda, él, el día de su nacimiento en brazos de su madre, su primer día en el kínder, encima de la chimenea habían más fotos, su graduación del instituto, al lado del carro que le regaló su padre ese mismo día, una foto de su graduación de la universidad.

En ese momento apareció un niño jugando a la pelota, de cabello cobrizo alborotado, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida pintada en el rostro después de hacer una travesura, recordó ese día, fue cuando con la pelota quebró un florero de su madre, antes que ella lo regañara él le regaló esa sonrisa pícara de lado que sabía que a su madre le encantaba, la pudo ver, observando con adoración a su hijo, recordó cada beso, abrazo, caricia que su madre alguna vez le dio.

_Divina tú, con tu mirada envuelta__  
__en magia que da paz__  
__como la luna que te sigue mientras vas__  
__llena de flores que perfumen tu andar…_

Ella veía fascinada la escena que Tony recordaba, veía encantada al hermoso niño, observaba cada detalle de la casa, cada rincón, caminaron al comedor, a la cocina, donde él recordó a su madre cocinándole sus galletas favoritas, con el delantal que siempre usaba cuando cocinaba, regañándole con una paleta en su mano porque él quería comerse la masa cruda. Subieron a la planta alta, donde estaban las habitaciones, recordó su dormitorio en cada etapa, cuando era niño y le gustaban los dibujos animados, luego en su adolescencia cuando lo tapizó de sus artistas favoritos, luego en su edad adulta cuando lo fue llenando de sus libros favoritos, delante de sus ojos veía cómo iba cambiando el decorado del dormitorio, ella estaba feliz viendo esas etapas de la vida de Tony.

Luego siguieron caminando y Tony le empezó a contar sobre su vida en la tierra, sobre su infancia, su época en el instituto, sobre sus días en la universidad, sobre su trabajo como maestro en el instituto, sobre su pueblo, sus padres, sus amigos, cada detalle que ella quería saber, deseaba despertar en ella el mismo sentimiento que él albergaba, aquella necesidad de tenerla cerca, de sentir su presencia, tocar su piel, perderse en su mirada.

Ella lo llevó a conocer el centro dónde se encontraban todas las almas nuevas, donde las preparaban para ser guías, le explicó cómo fue que ella llegó a serlo, las personas que había conocido desde entonces, y delante de sus ojos fueron apareciendo los rostros que el ángel recordaba, los lugares que les enseñó, los reencuentros con sus familias, allí Tony recordó a su abuela y llevó a su ángel a conocerla. Sí, su ángel, porque desde ese día Tony decidió que ella sería suya, porque un extraño sentimiento de protegerla lo recorría siempre que estaban juntos.

Su abuela encantada los recibió, platicaron sobre sus días en familia, sobre la felicidad que se encuentra en la tierra cuando puedes formar tu hogar y Tony sintió un anhelo inmenso de formarlo con su ángel.

_Divina tú que apareciste__  
__cuando menos lo esperaba__  
__cuando nadie me miraba__  
__y era solo una ilusión__  
__era solo una ilusión__  
__poder hallarte…_

Marie era esplendida y no sólo por ser un ángel, por supuesto que era preciosa, por supuesto que era lista, pero además, era tierna y dulce. No necesitó mucho para prendarse de ella, para querer conocer todo a su lado. A partir de ahí, Tony aprovechaba cada oportunidad para pasarlo con ella, respondiendo todas las preguntas que ella tuviera sobre la tierra y él por su parte preguntando todo lo que quería saber sobre el cielo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se encontraba pensando todo el día en ella, en esa sonrisa cantarina, en esos preciosos ojos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a necesitar de ella para algo más que una guía, se enamoró irrevocablemente.

El ángel por su lado no parecía serle indiferente, ruborizándose al verlo o sonriéndole cada vez que comentaba algo, buscándolo aunque ya hubieran conocido casi todo, definitivamente ella también lo quería.

Anthony quería saber si en el cielo existía el matrimonio, ya que él deseaba casarse con su ángel. Quizás era ridículo, acababa de conocerla, literalmente, o al menos eso sentía. En el cielo no existía una medida de tiempo y no sabía a ciencia cierta si habían pasado días, meses o años. Suspiró frustrado, no tenía a quién interrogar sobre ese tema, ciertamente no podía preguntarle a ella, si alguien le decía que sí existía el matrimonio en el cielo, él la sorprendería y le pediría que se casaran.

Y por fin tuvo Tony la oportunidad de conocer a Aro, ese día él llegó a su casa después de pasear con Marie, fue recibido por un hombre, se veía algo mayor, alrededor de los cuarenta años, su piel era traslúcida y daba la impresión de ser como de mármol, tenía los ojos borgoña, le pareció el color más raro que había visto nunca, el cabello negro y largo a la altura de los hombros y recogido en una coleta, vestía todo de negro, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la mirada divertida y la sonrisa burlona que éste le dedicó.

―Mi nombre es Aro ―dijo sonriendo―, estoy aquí para resolver cualquier duda que tengas acerca del cielo que Marie no haya podido responderte. ―Y sonrió aún más divertido.

―Hola, mi nombre es Anthony, realmente no tengo ninguna duda, ella ha podido explicarme todo a la perfección. ―Mintió, ya que algo en la sonrisa de Aro lo hizo desconfiar.

Éste soltó una estruendosa carcajada ―No te preocupes muchacho, no voy a comerte, y no desconfíes de mí, recuerda que esto es el cielo ―regañó en tono burlón.

A pesar de todo, las palabras de Aro lo tranquilizaron, se decidió por preguntarle de una vez, alguien tenía que resolverle su duda, y quién mejor que el encargado del cielo.

―Pues siendo honestos, sí tengo una duda, pero no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, después de todo, como dices, éste es el cielo, y no sé si aquí sea permitido hacerlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado sus comentarios:

**eliana peluso 750**, Crepusculo Total, **Day M Odair**, catrina00, **FaniCullenSwan**, solecitopucheta, **Grace Potter Evans**, freedom2604, **aleshita-luvs paramore**, DannySk, **loreblue31**, Elena SwBS, **Paliia Love.**

A las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Besos.


	4. Capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación a la película del mismo nombre.**

_Capítulo beteado por Paliia Love, gracias Pali por seguirme ayudando, __tienes __tanto que hacer __y sin embargo aquí estás siempre para mi, __te amodoro al infinito __y mas allá._

**Esta historia es una colaboración entre DannySk y yo, mil gracias cariño por toda tu ayuda, no sería lo mismo sin ti, sin esos detalles que le das, eres genial. ****Besos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**Amarte ****así ****– Carlos****Macías**

―Eres transparente muchacho ―le dijo Aro sonriendo de nuevo―, puedo ver tus nervios, pero pregunta, que para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte en lo que pueda. ―Para sorpresa de Tony, Aro sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar, deleitándose en cada inhalada.

―Qui-Quiero saber si aquí en el cielo está permitido el matrimonio. ―Aunque nervioso, soltó de una vez frunciendo el ceño.

―Pues prohibido no está. ―Sonrió ampliamente, soltando una nueva bocanada―. Aunque no se da aquí arriba, ¿por qué?

―Sólo preguntaba…

―Muchacho, te he dicho que no desconfíes, así que dime, ¿por qué preguntas por el matrimonio? ―La conversación le parecía de lo más graciosa, podía ver las intenciones del joven como si cargara un letrero neón en su frente.

―Es sólo que estoy enamorado, y por lo menos en la tierra, el matrimonio era la máxima expresión de amor.

―Muchacho, en el cielo el amor se expresa de muchas maneras distintas, y no se mide, después de todo "Dios es amor" y estás en los terrenos de Dios, así que aquí el amor se expresa diferente ―explicó, aunque sabía que la conversación no terminaría allí.

―Pero si quisiera casarme, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Habría alguien que nos pudiese casar? ―inquirió rascándose la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, pero su deseo por hacer de Marie su esposa era más fuerte que la vergüenza.

―Supongo que sí, es raro, pero si quieres hacerlo, adelante muchacho, yo puedo casarte. ¿Quién es la afortunada? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Encendió su segundo cigarrillo, sabía que sería una larga conversación.

Aro estaba divertidísimo con el joven, le parecía de lo más gracioso verlo jugar nervioso con sus manos, desviar la mirada hacia todos lados menos hacia él, pero sobre todo, que tartamudeara.

―B-Bueno, pu-pues este… ―carraspeó tratando de aclararse la garganta―, verás… es Ma-Marie ―susurró el nombre tan suave, que dudaba que alguien lo hubiese escuchado.

Al ver al pobre muchacho temblar como una hoja, se decidió a jugar un poquito con él, le haría un par de bromas antes de portarse seriamente; después de todo, él era el encargado allá arriba.

―¿Marie? ¿Cómo tu ángel guía, Marie? ―Fingió un tono molesto, aunque por dentro quisiera soltarse en carcajadas al verlo palidecer.

―P-Pues… s-sí…

―Muchacho, ¿esto es una broma, verdad? ¿Me estás tratando de decir que quieres casarte con un alma nueva, que nunca ha estado en la tierra, con un ángel guía? ―Sabía que no resistiría mucho antes de empezar a reírse, se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hacerlo, se enfocó en seguir fumándose su cigarro.

―No sabía que estaba mal, simplemente me enamoré de ella. ―Su voz salió apenas en un pobre susurro, sentía que su corazón le dolía, aun sabiendo que era imposible, pero todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo en ese momento.

Aro no pudo evitarlo, al ver a Tony tan desconsolado y a punto del llanto, estalló en escandalosas carcajadas.

―¡Chico, relájate! Solo te jugué una broma. ―Casi lloraba de tanto reír. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par mientras una lenta y esperanzadora sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

―Entonces, ¿si me puedo casar con ella? ―Se sintió volver a la vida con ésta nueva revelación.

―Te repito, aquí en el cielo no se "oficia" un matrimonio, si tú la amas y ella a ti, entonces ya están casados.

―Pero igual me gustaría celebrarlo, como si estuviésemos en la tierra, ella nunca ha estado ahí, que nos acompañen familia, amigos, y delante de todos ellos poder decir que la amo, darle una fiesta "terrenal".

Anthony estaba emocionado ante la idea, imaginaba a su ángel vestida de blanco, caminando hacia él, para declararse amor eterno, para gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era suyo y ella de él.

Aro estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo nunca había hecho semejante cosa, lo cual le emocionó; se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, algo nuevo, y no la dejaría pasar. Apresuró entonces al muchacho a que organizara todo, que se encargara de invitar a familiares y amigos, a escoger el lugar donde se oficiaría la boda, en fin, que se encargara de los pormenores.

En ese momento Tony decidió el lugar, sería el mismo salón donde la conoció, donde la vio por primera vez, tocando el piano; sonrió ante el recuerdo, la música lo llevó a ella, pudo comprender en ese instante que todo ocurrió con un propósito, su despido del instituto lo orilló a viajar a California, ese viaje lo guió a esa familia que estaba en el lago, y finalmente, a su destino, que siempre fue Marie.

Después de dejar a Aro, pensó en su ángel, y llegó a donde ella estaba, sentada en un lago, viendo los capullos florecer, la observó a lo lejos mientras ella enseñaba a las nuevas almas su propósito en el cielo, nunca la había visto más hermosa que ese día.

_Tú que caminas a mi lado y sonríes al silencio__  
__Cuando el día esta nublado__  
__No permitas que me suelte de tu mano__  
__Que tu ausencia es un dolor que me hace daño__  
__Tú que sostienes la mirada cuando el miedo se desliza__  
__Dentro de nuestras palabras__  
__Tú mi mar, mi libertad mi vida entera__  
__La mujer que yo soñé mi compañera__  
__No pido más que amarte así_

A lo largo de éste tiempo que tenían de conocerse, habían creado un vínculo entre ellos, lleno de amor y ternura, de forma que estaban conectados con los pensamientos. Entonces ella, lo sintió llegar, pudo verse reflejada en sus ojos, pudo sentir el amor emanar de él; con una gran sonrisa se lanzó a sus brazos, permanecieron abrazados durante poco o mucho tiempo, a ninguno de los dos le importaba nada más que el otro.

Al momento de separarse, Anthony, viendo directamente a los ojos de Marie, se dejó llevar por un impulso y la besó, fue un simple roce de labios, pero dejó cada parte de su alma en ese beso.

―¿Te he dicho que podías hacer eso? ―cuestionó ella.

―No ―balbuceó, mientras bajaba la mirada, apenado por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos―. Yo creía que en el cielo había ángeles con alas, que tocaban el arpa, solos, en las nubes ―comentó Tony, tratando de distraerse.

―Los hay, es la vieja guardia ―le respondió con una sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño al notar que él no le quitaba la mirada―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó. Él suspiró audiblemente.

―Simplemente, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ―aseguró de forma contundente.

Ella parpadeó, su corazón se llenó de calidez y de amor, en un acto inesperado se inclinó y lo besó, repitiendo la misma acción que había hecho él antes.

―¿Te he dicho que podías hacer eso? ―bromeó él en respuesta.

―No ―susurró avergonzada.

―Hazlo de nuevo ―pidió.

Con la felicidad emanando de su cuerpo, Tony se lanzó a los labios de Marie nuevamente, y ésta vez ya no fue un simple roce, estaban declarándose todo el amor que ambos sentían en ese beso, la lengua del cobrizo recorrió suavemente el labio inferior de ella, pidiéndole permiso para explorar su boca, permiso que le fue concedido, al momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, la electricidad se hizo presente, recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos, haciéndolos estremecer.

―Cuéntame más sobre tu vida ―susurró el ángel, al momento de separarse.

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Te gustaba la Tierra?

―Sí, no tenía ganas de irme.

Siguieron conversando largo rato, de todo y de nada, solamente disfrutando de su compañía. Llegó el momento en que Marie tuvo que irse, y se despidieron con un casto beso.

Tony volvió a casa con su abuela, charlaron sobre los cuadros que ésta pintaba, cada día parecían haber más de ellos llenando la casa, nunca les había puesto mucha atención, pero ahora que lo hacía, pudo ver que su abuela era realmente buena pintando.

―No sabías que fueras tan buena, abuela, estos cuadros son magníficos.

―No lo era, pero he practicado mucho, se me dio con facilidad, como a ti con la música, cada día pintaba cuadros más bonitos, ahora hasta me los encargan algunos para decorar sus casas.

―Creo que es hora que busque mi propia casa, abuela.

Ella solo sonrío ante la confesión de su nieto.

―Me parece una buena idea, hijo.

Tony detalló cada uno de los cuadros de su abuela, eran de diversos estilos, el que más le gustó era el de una pareja bailando, ella con vestido amarillo, espalda descubierta y él con un traje gris y camisa blanca, los colores de fondo eran tenues, no se veían sus rostros, pero algo en esa pintura lo cautivó, se lo pidió a su abuela y lo colgó en su habitación, se imaginó a su ángel en sus brazos, bailando el día de su boda.

_Hoy tengo el alma tan aprisionada a ti__  
__Tú me das lo que yo quiero, tú que reinas en mis sueños__  
__Mi luz mi libertad mis ganas de volar__  
__No pido más que amarte así__  
__Hoy tengo el alma tan aprisionada a ti__  
__Tú me diste nueva vida__  
__Y curaste mis heridas__  
__No pido más_

―Marie ―llamó, esperando que ella le contestara, otra de las cosas que había descubierto en el cielo, no necesitaban teléfonos, cartas u otro medio de comunicación, solamente pensabas en esa persona y podías hablar con ella, como telepáticamente.

―¿En qué estás pensando? ―Escuchó que le respondía.

―En ti ―reconoció.

―Sí, qué bien. ―Rebosaba de alegría, al saberse dueña de sus pensamientos.

―Intentaba pensar en una idea, pero no puedo, siempre pienso en ti… pero no me quejo, me encanta pensar en ti.

―Bueno, te dejo descansar. ―sonrió aunque sabía que él no podía verla―. Adiós.

―Espera, una cosa más… ―dudó un momento―. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti…

No escuchó respuesta, solo silencio, se asustó y comenzó a llamarla nuevamente.

―¡Marie!... ¡Marie!

―Te he puesto nervioso, cierto ―respondió ella.

―Si ―bufó en respuesta―. ¿Qué te parece?

―Me parece que tendremos que seguir viéndonos durante mucho tiempo.

Y así lo hicieron, cada momento libre que tenían, lo pasaban disfrutando de su compañía, conociendo cada detalle de la vida de ambos, y sobre todo, comiéndose a besos.

Cada noche tuvieron su rutina, luego de estar recostados, cada quien en su habitación, confesaban sus sentimientos, él siempre cuidando que ella no sospechara aún de sus intenciones, buscaba el momento justo para su proposición.

_Tú que sostienes la mirada cuando el miedo se desliza__  
__Dentro de nuestras palabras__  
__Tú mi mar, mi libertad mi vida entera__  
__La mujer que yo soñé mi compañera__  
__No pido más que amarte así__  
__Hoy tengo el alma tan encarcelada a ti__  
__Tú me das lo que yo quiero__  
__Tú que reinas en mis sueños mi luz mi libertad__  
__Mis ganas de llorar__  
__No pido más que amarte así__  
__Yo tengo el alma tan aprisionada a ti__  
__Tú me diste nueva vida__  
__Ya no duelen mis heridas__  
__no pido más…_

No supo si lo que siguió fue un sueño o no, pero de repente estaba con su ángel en sus brazos, llenándole de besos el rostro, los ojos, la nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, deteniéndose en sus labios, bajando a su cuello…

―¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez? ―preguntó Marie con la voz entrecortada. Tony se tensó por un momento, quizás ella se sentía ofendida por su respuesta, pero decidió hablarle con la verdad.

―Sí, ¿y tú?

―No ―confesó ella, lo miró unos segundos antes de morderse el labio―. ¿Lo harías conmigo?

El joven se quedó petrificado, en ninguno de sus sueños, por más locos que fueran, se hubiera imaginado esto. El corazón se le hinchó orgulloso y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

―Sí. ―Sus besos se encendieron aún más, quería adorar su cuerpo con sus labios, sus manos, con todo lo que él era.

―Me alegro de que te murieras ―reveló Marie sin pensar. Sintiéndose de lo más inoportuna se llevó una mano a los labios, realmente aterrada por lo que había dicho. Tony sonrió torcidamente, retirándole con suavidad la mano.

―Yo también. ―Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sabiendo que era cierto, que le alegraba haberse muerto para poder conocerla, entonces supo que no había mejor momento que éste para pedirle que fuera su esposa.

―Marie, quiero casarme contigo ―dijo, sin saber cuál sería su respuesta, lo que no se esperó fue lo que ella le dijo.

―Para el cielo ya estamos casados.

―¿Si? Pero… ¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos una boda?

―Tendríamos que estar delante de mucha gente… tú dirías que me quieres y yo diría que te quiero ―mencionó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

―Sí, me encantaría que hiciéramos eso ―dijo Tony, lleno de alegría, esperanza y amor.

―A mí me da muchísimo miedo ―confesó ella.

―Yo estaré contigo, hoy, mañana y siempre ―declaró, jurándole amor eterno al tiempo que volvía a besarla suavemente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a las chicas por sus reviews:

**eliana peluso 750**, Crepusculo Total, **Day M Odair**, catrina00, **FaniCullenSwan**, solecitopucheta, **Grace Potter Evans**, freedom2604, **aleshita-luvs paramore**, DannySk, **loreblue31**, Elena SwBS, **Paliia Love,**lokaxtv.

A las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos


End file.
